


Pull Snow from the Sky for You

by meggieglad



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Time, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Sad Louis, Snow, Strangers to Lovers, chistmas eve, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggieglad/pseuds/meggieglad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was cold outside, cold enough for snow even, but the sky was crystal clear. “That’s the problem,” he said out loud, although the street was empty. “Whenever it’s cold it’s dry and whenever it’s wet it’s warm!” He called out into the black, black sky, at the stars that should have been snowflakes. </p><p>“You alright, love?” Came a voice from behind him. Louis turned and saw a very tall boy standing a few feet from him. Louis thought the boy was so tall he could reach into the clouds and pull snow from the sky. When he told him so, the boy just chuckled and asked how drunk he was. </p><p>“None.” Louis responded, rather smartly and proceeded to slip on a thin layer of ice and into the boy’s lovely warm arms. “Very.” He giggled, correcting himself, looking up into the boy’s eyes. They were wide and green and decidedly prettier than snow.</p><p>Or, the one where Louis gets drunk a lot and never remembers it the next morning and Harry saves his Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Snow from the Sky for You

Louis wasn't having the greatest Christmas.

It’d been the whole season really. His mum called him up mid-September and told him she’d lost her job. She was the family’s only source of real income with Louis off at Uni and all the girls still too young to work. Louis made a decent amount at Toys-R-Us, sure, but not enough to live on… definitely not enough to buy his sisters the kind of Christmas presents they deserved. He was the only single one among his friends, and he knew they didn’t mean to rub it in. It was just that winter was so cold and they always looked so cozy walking home from the bars together hand-in-hand, cuddling on the couches while they watched cheesy Christmas movies. Not to mention, on top of it all, it hadn’t snowed once.

They were at the bar, and Louis was drinking only to drown out the sound of his sisters’ voices in his head, all full of wonder and hope and magic, whispering about Santa. He was on his fourth beer when he looked around and realized how utterly lonely he felt. Zayn and Liam were knocking knees and laughing on the stools next to him, Niall was twirling his pretty girlfriend on the dance floor, and even Stan had a steady girl this year.

The thing is- Louis didn't _want_ that.

Well, maybe he did. It was more like he knew he didn't _deserve_ that. He’d never have it. Love was something that avoided him, and he avoided it right back. By now he knew better. Sure, sometimes he thought fondly of mistletoe and romantic walks, but then he imagined someone doing those things _with_ him and it seemed all wrong. He would never have love, and usually he was alright with it, but this holiday season, it was proving tough to bear.

He downed a few more drinks for attention, and when no one seemed to notice his destructive behavior, muttered something drunkenly to Liam about being right back and walked out the door. It was cold outside, cold enough for snow even, but the sky was crystal clear. “That’s the problem,” he said out loud, although the street was empty. “Whenever it’s cold it’s dry and whenever it’s wet it’s warm!” He called out into the black, black sky, at the stars that should have been snowflakes.

“You alright, love?” Came a voice from behind him. Louis turned and saw a very tall man-boy thing standing a few feet from him. Louis thought the boy was so tall he could reach into the clouds and pull snow from the sky. When he told him so, the boy just chuckled and asked how drunk he was.

“None.” Louis responded, rather smartly and proceeded to slip on a thin layer of ice and into the boy’s lovely warm arms. “Very.” He giggled, correcting himself, looking up into the boy’s eyes. They were wide and green and decidedly prettier than snow.

“What’s your name?” The boy asked, steadying Louis the best he could.

“Louis.” He told him. If he’d been sober he would have cringed at how high his voice sounded.

“Louis, I’m Harry.”

“Harold.”

“Harry.”

“Same thing.”

“Ok. Uh so Louis, do you need help getting home?”

“Home” He repeated, humming on the ‘m’ for too long. “No not home, but my friends are at this pub…”

“D’you know which pub?”

“Ah, it’s got a bright green sign outside it… all green and shiny like your pretty eyes Mister Harold.”

“That really narrows it down.” Harry said sarcastically. “Well, you came from this way, you couldn’t have gone that far…” The boy guided him down the sidewalk, pointing to different pubs and bars while Louis shook his head in between drunken monologues about Harry’s best features.

The more rational side of Louis told him that in his current state the boy could easily take advantage of him. He hadn’t been this drunk in a long time. On the other hand, there was a bigger feeling somewhere in his chest that told him Harry was trustworthy. When it came down to it, Louis was a heart over head kind of guy.

It was only three blocks until they found Nancy’s and Louis was excitedly nodding his head. “Niall’s in there! You’ve _got_ to meet Niall.”

“Sorry, Louis, I really can’t I’ve got to be getting home.” Harry said. Louis pouted and looked up at Harry with his best puppy eyes. “Maybe I can meet Niall another day, love, but I _really_ have got to get going.”

“Another time then!” Louis exclaimed. Harry grabbed a notebook from his bag and ripped a page out. He carefully wrote his phone number on it. Louis happily snatched it from him and slid it in his pocket. “Next time you’ll meet Niall and I shall buy you a drink for heroically saving my life!” Louis said quite dramatically.

“Of course, sure.” Harry said, fighting back a grin. “Was good meeting you, Louis. Keep care.”

Louis walked happily back into the pub and Harry watched him go, just to make sure he got back in safety. Definitely _not_ to check out his ass one last time, no way.

 

Louis didn’t remember a single piece of this the next morning. He woke up with dull memories of sitting at the bar with his friends, an account from Zayn about his mysterious disappearance, and a phone number in his pocket. Zayn kept pestering him to call it, but Louis shook his head.

“D’you _know_ what I’m like when I’m smashed? Who knows what I did.”

Zayn even tried taking his phone at one point but Louis smacked his hand away.

“Not happening. Too embarrassing. Besides I’ve got too much to do. Got to go Christmas shopping for my sisters and then have a night shift to earn back all the money.”

“Sucks man.”

“To top it off I have my first hangover in the past two years.”

“Advil’s in the kitchen!” Zayn called, and then he was out the door to his last final exam. The rest of the boys had finished last week. Louis got the Advil, got dressed, and called his mum to see if she’d bought any items from the list.

“I’ve found a nice sweater for Lottie, but can’t find that new doll Daisy wants anywhere, and the twins’ lists are surprisingly expensive…”

“I’m on it mum, and I’ve got a shift tonight so I can pick up a couple of things on my employee discount, or even right out of my paycheck.”

“Louis you are truly an angel. I will transfer the money to your account as soon as-“

“Mum, don’t even worry about it.” He said. But, he was really worried about it. It was good though, because shopping calmed his mind, not to mention, he was weirdly good at it. He knew just how to find the right sales and such. He had a decent amount of bags in the car when it was time to get to work. He changed into his red polo in the car and fastened his nametag as he walked through the automatic doors. His head was pounding despite the Advil.

“Hey Louis.” His manager greeted. “Just on time, you’re stocking today.” Louis waited until he turned into the storage room to groan. He hated stocking, he’d much rather work the register, where he could at least have human contact that didn’t involve customers trying to push past him to get to the toys he hadn’t even shelved yet. He got to work though, motivated by the thoughts of his sister’s faces on Christmas morning.

He was bent over a stack board games when he heard a voice from behind him.

“Hey, I know you.”

He turned to see a tall man. An extremely attractive tall man with green eyes.

“Sorry, mate, but I don’t think so.” Louis responded. The man looked surprised and slightly offended, but Louis just went right back to stocking. Or, trying to at least, because the top shelf was all he had left and he was just a bit too short to reach. Before he knew it, the curly haired boy was grabbing the games from his hands and stacking them on the top shelf.

“N-no you don’t have to do that. We have a stepping ladder in the back-”

“It’s fine Louis.” He said.

“How’d you know my name?”

“Nametag.”

“Oh.” He said. “But seriously, it’s my job. I’ve got the rest.” He held the last few games in his hands as tightly as possible but the boy was stronger than him and Louis could feel his grip slipping.

“For god sakes, love. I _want_ to help.” And Louis let go, because the way the boy had called him ‘love’ brought back some weird memories that Louis was sure he’s dreamed last night. The boy placed the last few games on the shelf before turning back to Louis. “There!”

“Well, thanks I guess.”

“I do know you though.” He persisted.

“I really doubt that, mate.”

“Hm…” The boy hummed. “Well have you heard it might snow on Friday?”

“What are you a beginner weatherman?”

“I just thought you might care.” He said.

“Well I don’t”

“I think you do.” He was right.

“You scowl a lot more when you’re sober.”

“ _What?_ ” The man didn’t answer him, instead pulling a slip of notebook paper from his bag, writing his number, and handing it to Louis. “What makes you think I want this?” He yelled at the man’s retreating figure. The man just looked back and smiled. Louis glanced for the first time at the paper in his hand and realized, it was identical to the one sitting on his bedside table. He was blushed and hot from embarrassment the rest of the night.

 

“Yeah Zayn, I _know_ the guy gave me his number twice.” Louis rolled his eyes. Why did this seem to be all they ever talked about? It had been four days since the incident at Toys R Us, why hadn’t they dropped it yet?

“Just seems to me like he’s really into you.”

“Well maybe it’s not reciprocated.”

“Was he ugly?” Zayn asked. Louis thought of the boy’s tall stature, his eyes like emeralds, and his pretty curls. He wanted to run his fingers through those curls. He wondered if he already had. He _really_ wanted to know what he did that night.

“No, _no_ far from it, really a bit of a fittie.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“The problem is I don’t date, and I definitely don’t date boys like this.”

Zayn dropped the subject, for now, and they continued online shopping for their sisters while _Elf_ played in the background. Louis looked out the window at the sky. It was cloudy and gray but the forecast was rain. Of course.

“You know, you don’t have to be so closed off to the world Louis. Not everyone is like-”

“Don’t say his name, don’t you _dare_.”

“I’m only saying… I just wanna see you happy.”

That night they got drunk again, off beers Zayn had in the fridge, and since they had to finish them before the break Louis drank too many again and could barely remember trying to wrestle Zayn for his phone.

“You _can’t_ call him Louis, are you stupid?”

“I still love him.”

“You do not.”

Zayn confiscated his phone till morning.

 

The next day he was home for the holidays. He was happy to be home, his sisters were already bouncing with excitement even though Christmas Eve was still nearly a month away. He was happy to have his mum’s home cooked meals, happy for the reprieve from all the happy couples. He still had to work though, the Toys R Us was halfway between school and home, about twenty minutes each way.

Some nights he got roaring drunk. He had never quite mastered the art of drinking in moderation. It was usually all or nothing with Louis. He considered the nights he remembered a success.

The nights he didn’t, he would check his phone in the morning, hoping to god he hadn’t called _him_. It had all been clear so far, when one morning Louis woke up and saw he’d made a call. It wasn’t to his ex though. It was to the boy. Louis vaguely remembered pulling the number from his jacket pocket, but everything after that was gone.

The phone call had apparently lasted 2 hours and 38 minutes. Louis wondered what the hell they were possibly talking about for so long. He also thought it was kind of sweet the guy didn’t hang up on him as he was blabbering on, drunk out of his mind, but he didn’t dwell on that. After that night, Louis decided no more drinking, at least for the break. He was out of hand and he really should focus on his sisters.

On Friday afternoon, his mum pulled him into the kitchen and told him they were selling the house.

“ _What_ Mum, no we can’t!” He protested.

“It’s my only option, Lou.”

Eventually he was hugging her and reassuring her that he understood, but really he wanted to cry. This was where he grew up. He could still picture himself as a child running around the corners of the hallways, hiding in the closets during hide and seek, falling asleep on the couches, staring out the big front window, wishing for snow.

It didn’t snow that night, it rained instead. Louis was only tipsy when he called the number from his recent calls and yelled at him for being a shit weatherman.

“Hiiii, this is Harry leave a message.”

So his name was Harry.

“Yes hello Harold. I seem to remember you promising me snow and all I see is rain. I would think about changing my profession if I were you.” He hung up, satisfied.

Louis actually remembered making the call the next morning and thought about calling back to apologize, but was far too embarrassed. The boy- Harry- probably thought he was some kind of trashy drunk. Come to think of it, that was kind of what he was becoming.

He called Zayn later to update him on all the recent Harry phone events.

“Do you get drunk alone at home a lot, mate?

“Fuck off Zayn.”

“You have such a crush on this guy.” Zayn said.

“I repeat, fuck off Zayn. I met the guy once.”

“Twice.”

“That _doesn’t_ count.”

“You keep calling him, you call me to update me on the story, you have a cr-”

“I’M HANGING UP I HAVE A SHIFT.” So he did and he got dressed in his work uniform and got in his car. The day was cold but dry. Depressing really. He walked in and his manager was immediately questioning him.

“Why the hell are you getting packages sent here?” She shoved a brown box into his hands and Louis turned it to read the label. It was addressed to Louis Tomlinson, ordered off of a site in Taiwan, and sent using express shipping.

“I- I have no idea what this is.” He stuttered. His manager just rolled her eyes and told him to get to work. He nodded and went to the back room, sitting on a storage cart and ripping open the box. He pulled out a box and inside was a doll. No not a doll, _the_ doll. The pretty, painted, porcelain one that his sister was so fond of. He couldn’t believe it so he just stared at the thing for five minutes straight. He’d looked them up online, but they were so in demand that they cost hundreds of dollars and were sold out almost everywhere.

After work he sat in his car and called everyone he knew, trying to figure out who could be behind the package. Everyone denied it and his mum was absolutely stunned. He even when back to check his online checking to make sure he hadn’t ordered it while he was drunk. Nothing. Baffled but grateful, Louis drove home and picked up some milkshakes for his mum and sisters on the way, instead of his usual pack of beer.

Things like this kept happening for the next week, packages were showing up daily: ice skates, sweaters, scarves, necklaces, a dollhouse, a bloody bicycle for god sakes. At first his manager had been annoyed, but now it was a fun mystery for all of the employees. They would wait with bated breath for Louis to come in and gather around as he tore open the package to reveal something incredible, something he never ordered.

The day Louis came home with the bike, his mother came home with great news. “Lou! Lou! You’ll never guess!”

“In here mum!”

“Oh Lou! I got a job! I’m head chef at a catering company!”

“Oh mum that’s wonderful that’s great!” He ran to her and scooped her into his arms. They were both grinning ear to ear when she stopped.

“One thing though.”

So Louis was roped into being a server on his mum’s first job. A fancy Christmas party for big executives and such. He had to wear a white button up and a grey suit jacket. He was genuinely not looking forward to it at all. His one last hope was that he’d find someone to hook up with in the expensive bathrooms.

 His mum was a nervous wreck, but Louis assured her that she would do great. They left Lottie to watch the girls and arrived at a huge ballroom. Louis stood with the rest of the waitstaff and listened to the simple instructions.

He looked around, to see if there were any potential hookups among him. No one really stood out to him. Maybe a party guest then. Some young rich executive. Louis liked the sound of that. He took his post about ten minutes before the guests were supposed to arrive. He was in charge of scooping the potatoes. He was stationed at one end of the huge party room, there were huge high ceilings, fancy tables, and an elegant dance floor. As guests started streaming through the double doors at the other end of the hall, Louis wished he had actually done his hair.

It took a while for anyone to walk over to the buffet, but as soon as one did, a steady stream of people were moving along the table. Louis scooped potatoes and smiled at people, trying to act friendly. There was a cute blond who shamelessly flirted with him.

“So, when is dinner done being served so I can have a dance?” He asked, as Louis scooped his third helping of potatoes. He was about to answer, when over the man’s shoulder he saw him. Harry. At least he thought it was Harry. He could see the top of his head as he walked around the room greeting people. Yes that was _definitely_ him. “L-louis?”

But Louis was dropping his potato scoop and walking around the food table. He dodged the crowds of dancers and made his way to the tall boy who was now swaying to the music, alone. Louis put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. The taller boy looked down on him and his expression was suddenly delighted.

“Louis!”

“Harry.”

“You remember my name now.”

“Why do you keep showing up everywhere?!” Louis asked. “Are you following me?”

“I could ask the same of you.”

“Yeah but- I- you don’t…” Louis stammered. “I’m here because my mum’s the caterer.”

“Your mum got a job! That’s great!”

“How much did I tell you on the phone that night?” Louis sked, face palming. Harry just grinned and gave him a mysterious look. “Look, you’re holding all the cards here.” Louis said, holding his hands up in surrender. Harry looked contemplative for a few moments before opening his mouth to speak.

“How’s about this…” He said. “How’s about we go for a little walk and I’ll catch you up on all of our drunken encounters.” Louis blushed a deep red. “But then, I get to ask _you_ a few questions.” It was a proposition. “What do you say?”

“I say… deal.”

 

Harry was a fast walker, Louis soon learned. They were out on the city sidewalks, everything was glowing, there were Christmas lights strung on windows and staircases, everything was pretty. At one point Harry just began talking.

“When I met you that night you were walking down the street alone and yelling about snow. I asked if you were alright and you just said I was so tall I could pull snow from out of the sky.” Louis hid his face in his hands. “Heeey come out of there, it was cute! Anyway, you seemed a little insane but also like you needed some help. So I asked you where you were meant to be going and we went in search of the bar your friends were in and you just kept taking about my eyes.”

“They are pretty eyes, in my defense.”

“And then we found the bar and we went our separate ways…”

“What about the part where you gave me your phone number?” Louis asked. “Why’d you do that?”

“I wanted you to call me.”

“I didn’t.”

“You’re right.” Harry said. “But then you did.” Louis groaned. “That was quite the eventful phone call.”

“I hate myself.” Louis joked, but Harry stopped in his tracks and grabbed Louis’ elbow and looked at him right in the eyes.

“Don’t say that.” They stood like that for a minute, Louis feeling the way his elbow rested in Harry’s palm, the way he could feel Harry’s long fingers stretch up his arm. Louis cleared his throat.

“So, uh, that phone call.” He said.

Harry recapped the long conversation. Apparently Louis had talked about being the only one of his friends that was single, about not having dated since Steven. “You told me you didn’t deserve love. You were very self-deprecating, really.”

He had mentioned Steven? Louis couldn’t remember ever saying his name out loud since they broke up. What else had he told Harry about Steven? Louis’ mind was reeling and he hated himself more than ever.

“Do you really think those things Louis?” Harry seemed so genuinely concerned. Who was this guy? What kind of a person was this nice? What kind of a person walked annoying drunk boys back to their bars, tolerated their ridiculous phone calls, what kind of a person helped a Toys R Us employee stock the highest shelves because he couldn’t reach? For god sakes what kind of-  Louis stopped in his tracks. Suddenly, he knew exactly what kind of person Harry was.

“I told you about my mum, didn’t I… and about my sisters? How Christmas was ruined? I told you that and you… it’s you who keeps sending the packages isn’t it?”

Harry smiled a little half smile and looked down at his shoes.

“Are you kidding? Harold why would you _do_ that? Holy shit, you don’t even… you don’t even know me. Why are you doing this? You have to stop doing this.” Louis looked at him seriously.

“Listen though, Lou,” Harry was bouncing up and down. “I _want_ to do it ok? Look, I have a lot of money and not many people to buy presents for…” He looked at Louis hopefully. “D’you think they’ll like them?”

“I-I… think they’ll love them, ok, but… no more yeah?”

“Yeah ok, no more.” He agreed. “Except! There might be a few that are already ordered so just like…” Louis groaned but nodded. He wondered why a man this beautiful and nice didn’t have his own family to guy loads of presents for. “Hey look!” Harry exclaimed. “Can we get Hot Chocolate?” Louis nodded and they went over to the cart. Harry paid for his and they sat down on a bench. “So,” Harry began. “I believe I’ve answered all of your questions.” Louis nodded. “So now it’s my turn.”

“Ok, go for it.”

“Why do you get drunk so much?”

“Whoa, just diving right in there aren’t ya?” Louis said. Harry just waited. The thing was, Louis didn’t really know the answer to this question. He just _did_. “I dunno, you know. I just like, there’s a lot going on and… It makes it better… somehow.”

“You know it doesn’t really make anything better?”

“ _Yes_ I know that Harold.” He snapped. “I didn’t used to, really. That night at the bar… that was the first time in years… but everything was just too much. Anyway… um, I haven’t since a couple weeks ago… since…” Louis knew it was since that doll had arrived at Toys R Us but he wasn’t about to say that. “Since things started getting better.”

“Well that’s good, that’s really good Lou.” Harry was so genuine. “Does your mum get to keep the house now?” He asked, wasting no time.

“No, no she just got the job like two days ago so… we still don’t have enough. It’s good though, you know, they’ve already got a serious buyer, says they’ll go in at full price so, it’s good… really good.” Louis wanted to cry actually.

“Home’s about the people rather than the place, Louis.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Louis responded.

“Last question, I swear.” Harry said.

“Ok, shoot.” Louis said, taking a deep breath.

“Why’d you and your ex-boyfriend break up?” Harry really wasn’t playing around here. Louis looked down at his hands, contemplating. “You… you don’t have to talk about it you know. You don’t really owe me anything…”

“I know… I mean I’ll tell you but it’s like… it’s kind of dark…”

“I can handle it.”

“Um… well it’s not that long of a story, really. He uh, he hit me. He hit me and he would say things to me. Awful things.” Louis didn’t know why he was telling Harry these things. He hadn’t told anyone. He hadn’t even told Zayn and now he was telling Harry, who was basically a stranger. Louis felt the tears on his cheeks before he even realized he was crying. Harry reached over and tool his hand and they just sat like that for a very long time.

When Louis’ phone rang they both jumped. Louis took his hand from Harry’s to retrieve his cell and saw it was his mum. “Hey mum… I know I know…. I know I’m sorry… Well that’s great… I was just out for a walk I’ll be back in a few minutes… alright… alright see you.” He hung up the phone. “I guess I’ve got to be back now. Help pack up and all that.” Harry nodded.

“But first...” Harry said. He pulled a business card from his pocket and flipped it over to the black side, clicking a pen. “I know this didn’t really work the first couple times…” He was writing carefully on the card. “but maybe you could give me a call sometime and we could go out…”

“Like a date?” Louis questioned, astonished.

“Yes, like a date.”

“You want to date me even though you know all of that?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I do.”

And Louis Tomlinson, who for two years claimed he didn’t want love, who didn’t even know if he believed in love, who hadn’t said yes to a date in a very long time, looked up at Harry and said “ok”.

 

 Everything was turning around, and Louis didn’t want to say it was all because of Harry, but it was a strong possibility. His mum had piles of wrapped presents in her closet for his sisters. With Harry’s gifts, plus the ones he and his mum bought, it was sure to be the best Christmas yet. The house was sold, it was actually an easy process. Louis was still devastated, but tried to be supportive as they looked at new houses close by. Louis wasn’t drinking anymore. Instead, he was watching movies with Harry, going to dinner with Harry, ice skating with Harry.

“I’m _not_ in love with him Zayn, jesus christ. I don’t even know if we’re like a thing.”

“Well I want to meet him.”

“Harry wants to meet you guys too.”

“You say his name the way you talk about snow.” Zayn said.

“Shut up!”

“Just an observation.”

“I’m hanging up.” Louis seemed to hang up on Zayn a lot. He knew him too well.

His mum wouldn’t let it go either.

“So when do I get to meet this Harry boy?” She asked. “I have a lot to thank him for.”

“I was actually wondering… would you… would you mind terribly if he stayed for Christmas? He hasn’t got much family is all and he would love to see the girls open their presents.”

“Of course! Of course… that sounds lovely! He can come over for your birthday dinner and stay until Christmas…” Then she was talking and talking about plans and excitement. Louis felt nerves in the pit of his stomach. That night Harry took Louis to the park and they walked around and listened to the Christmas choir sing.

“So, uh, Harry I was wondering.” Harry looked down on him with green, green eyes “I didn’t know if you’d want to um, maybe, come for Christmas. To my house. With my family.” Harry grinned and bounced up and down happily.

“Oh my god, Lou, I’d love to!”

“We figured since you bought a lot of the presents anyway…”

Harry scooped Louis into his arms and kissed him right there in the middle of the park. Louis grabbed at Harry’s curls and smiled against his mouth. They pulled apart.

“So you can come for my birthday dinner tomorrow and then-”

“Lou! Your birthday is tomorrow?!” He questioned. “You didn’t tell me, I haven’t got you anything for your birthday!”

“Harry, calm down, I think you’ve done enough.” Louis laughed. “You can come over and kiss me a lot and that can be my present.”

“Hmm… I’ve got a little bit more in mind than that.” Harry said, mischievously.

 

Harry arrived exactly on time to Louis’ house. Louis was happy he would get to see it before they sold it. He couldn’t bear to think that this was his last Christmas here, but somehow Harry being there made it all a little better. Louis introduced Harry to his sisters one by one. Harry seemed absolutely charmed by them, especially the little ones.

They ventured into the kitchen and found his mum cooking over the stove. She was completely won over by the time Harry offered to help with the cooking. He ignored her protests and grabbed some potatoes to peel. Louis smiled fondly at the pair.

His friends came over for dinner too. The house was loud and full of laughter and Louis couldn’t keep a smile off his face.

The night felt so right.

As Louis blew out his candles, he almost couldn’t think of what to wish for, but as he looked around at all the people he loved in the house he grew up in, he knew he didn’t want any of it to change.

The night was ending and Louis’ eyes were drooping as he led his friends out.

“Great birthday, Tommo!” Niall exclaimed.

“Absolutely.” Liam agreed.

“Yeah mate” Zayn put in. “Great party and…” He said it quieter, so only Louis could hear. “Great guy, hold on to that one.”

When they all left and everyone was up in bed, Louis went to make up the couch for Harry to sleep on, as per his mum’s request. When Harry walked out with just a pair of sweatpants on, Louis had to restrain himself from attacking his chest right then and there.

“This enough pillows?” He asked instead.

“Yeah that’s good.” Harry responded. “Will you stay for a little?”

“Yeah, yeah sure.” Louis said, sitting down and turning on the TV. _It’s a Wonderful Life_ was on. Louis was able to focus on the screen for about three seconds before Harry’s huge limbs were on top of him and their lips were smashed together. Harry’s knees were settled on either side of Louis’ thighs. Louis couldn’t keep his hands out of Harry’s curls or away from his chest, he was so fit. Harry placed one hand on the back on Louis’ neck and one was between his legs, palming at his jeans and he kissed him.

“Harry.” The taller boy was moving down to his neck, then his chest, and eventually he dropped to the floor, between Louis’ knees, pulling down his jeans as he went. “Harry y’don’t have t-”

“Shhh… Happy Birthday Lou.” Harry hummed, taking Louis’ cock in his mouth. Louis held a hand to Harry’s head, stroking his hair as he worked. Harry had a hand at his base and his tongue all over, up and down his dick, over and over until Louis was moaning quietly into his own shoulder. Harry grabbed Louis’ thighs and pulled them up, so Louis’ legs were all up around his neck. He looked up into Louis’ eyes and slowed his pace, teasing.

“Har-Harry I’m going to-” Louis yelped in warning, but Harry just took him deeper and hummed around his cock. The vibrations sent Louis over the edge, whispering filthy words along with Harry’s name, over and over.

After, Louis slumped onto the couch and Harry crept up on top of him, kissed his nose, and collapsed onto his chest. They laid like that until the movie ended.

 

Louis woke the next morning the happiest he had in a long time. His sisters were running around shrieking about Christmas and presents and Harry had one of the twins up on his shoulders and his mum was making coffee with peppermint in the kitchen.

Everyone gathered ‘round the tree (which had a ridiculous amount of presents beneath it) and began opening packages one by one. Louis was surprised to learn his mum had still gotten him presents, and when he said so she scoffed.

“What, you think just because you’re off at Uni means I’ve forgot about you?”

He got sweaters, a new pair of sneakers, and various other odds and ends. Louis was even more surprised when his mum pulled a few presents from the tree labelled with Harry’s name. Louis had gotten him a present: a collection of the little headscarves he liked so much. He made them himself, his mum had taught him how to sew when he was little and they were quite easy to make. He was quite proud of them.

When Harry opened the box and began pulling out the pretty fabrics in all sorts of colors, his face lit up brighter than the star on top of the tree. “Louis this… this is so thoughtful these are beautiful!” Louis could eat Christmas pudding out of his dimples.

“I’m glad you like ‘em!” Louis exclaimed. The girls were all checked out by now, trying out their various gifts and toys, but they all turned at the sound of Harry’s booming voice.

“Would you look at that? There’s one more present under the tree!” It was a small box labelled for Louis. “Now it says it’s for Louis, but I have a feeling everyone will love it!” Harry scooped it up and placed it on Louis’ lap, then squeezed next to him in the armchair meant for one. All the girls gathered around them as Louis opened the box, carefully, wondering what on earth Harry could have gotten him. The box was full of papers, paperwork to be specific. Money things, a contract, and a deed.

“Harry.”

“Louis.”

“Harry.”

“Lou-”

“Harry no way!” Louis was practically squealing. “Harry there is no way!”

“Yes way.” So Louis kissed Harry full on the mouth and the papers fell over, papers signing their house back over to them and Ms. Tomlinson gasped and gathered them up to get a closer look.

“I don’t know what to say, Harry.” She was startled and there were tears in her eyes.

 Louis couldn’t look away from Harry. This beautiful boy who did such beautiful things for he and his family. He was grinning, as if _he_ had just received the greatest present ever. “You’re amazing… you’re the most amazing man on the planet. You’re an angel. Harry are you an angel?” Harry was blushing and Louis couldn’t believe how kind he was.

“You know we’ll probably never be able to pay you back.” Louis whispered in his ear.

“You’ve already paid me back… this was the best Christmas ever… and it just started!” Harry whispered back, and Louis threw his arms around him and kissed his neck. "Look!" Harry exclaimed suddenly. "It's snowing!" Maybe Harry was able to pull snow from the sky after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Louis' Birthday!  
> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it/ got you in the Christmas spirit!
> 
> Any comments/questions/prompts? Tell me in my ask:  
> http://tomlintinyson.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Thanks again,  
> Meg xx


End file.
